Fairy Tail Drabbles
by Mirajane Strauss
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de las parejas de FT. Capítulo 8: Happy/Charle. [NaLi, LaMi, JerZa, GaLe, GrUvia, RoWen, ElfGreen, etc.]
1. NaLi

**¡Hello everyone! Otra vez yo de nuevo por aquí, esta vez les traigo una serie de Drabbles de las parejas de FT.**

**Ya les había comentado que tengo tanta inspiración que la vomito (¿?) Así que mejor en vez de vomitarla, la expreso en palabras ¿No creen?**

**El primer Drabble va a ser un NaLi a petición de un amigo, ya que se lo debía y estoy de acuerdo con él, ya que no sé porque se meten con la pobre de Lisanna si ella tiene más tiempo de conocer a Natsu que Lucy u.u**

**Advertencia: Los personajes tendrán Ooc.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo sólo hago lo que mi enferma y pervertida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura ;)**

* * *

Ella era una chica que siempre había estado enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero núnca encontraba las palabras para expresárselo ya que pensaba que estaba enamorado de su vecina: Lucy Heartfilia; siempre lo veía con ella y desde que la conoció poco a poco se fue distanciando de su amistad con la que tanto tiempo llevaban.

-Que tonta soy.- Se dijo para sí misma.- Por ser tan cobarde lo estoy perdiendo.

Una chica la saco de sus pensamientos.- ¿Pensando en Natsu, Lisanna?- Se trataba de su hermana mayor: Mirajane Strauss.- Deberías de decirle lo que sientas, aunque él no te corresponda es mejor quitarte ese peso de encima ¿No crees?- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Mira-nee, le diré lo que siento y si no me corresponde, no me pondré triste porque al menos se que así será feliz y yo también lo seré.

Dicho esto, se despidió de su hermana y se fue a la casa del joven. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando noto que iba llegando a su destino, pero no se esperaba ver tan fúnebre escena: Estaban fuera de su casa, sacando un cofre con un cuerpo, recién habían terminado un velorio; ella solo asumió lo peor, tomo todo el valor que pudo y camino a la puerta, entonces lo vio allí, se encontraba sentado en un sofá, solo y llorando unas lagrimas que ella núnca había visto.

-Qué pasa Natsu.- Preguntó con un poco de miedo.

-Mi padre.- Él le respondió seco y sin vida.

-Si necesitas estar sólo, mejor me voy.- Estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando sintió como una mano tomaba la suya.- No te vayas por favor, quédate conmigo que no quiero estar sólo.

Ella, un poco sorprendida, sólo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto al él.

-¿Podrías decirme que sucedió o no quieres hablarlo en éste momento?- Le preguntó la albina.

-Tú lo conocías bien Lisanna, él era una buena persona y un buen padre.- Trataba de articular palabras sin trabarse.- Era ya noche y estaba esperando el autobús, cuando sucedió eso.- Comenzó a llorar.- Un idiota que iba borracho no lo vio y lo atropello, lo arrastró varios metros y cuando al fin se detuvo; su cuerpo cayó sin vida.

Lisanna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- No es posible.- Le dijo y entonces ella también comenzó a llorar.

Sabía que no era el mejor momento de expresarle sus sentimientos, pero también sabía que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad de decírselo; con lo que acababa de ocurrir tenia miedo de no volver a verlo jamás, ya que podría ocurrirle lo mismo a cualquiera de ellos en cualquier momento; se armó de valor y lanzó un gran suspiro.

-Natsu, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero hay algo que debo decirte.- Se escuchaba cierto miedo en su voz.

-Dime Lisanna. ¿Te ocurrió algo?

-No es eso, es algo que siempre había querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me armaba de valor para decírtelo.- Lanzo otro suspiro.- Natsu, m… m… me gustas, siempre me has gustado y aunque yo no te guste quería decírtelo de igual forma, ya que así me sentiría más aliviada y me quite un gran peso de encima. Sé que no te gusto, pero quiero que seas feliz con la persona que decidas compartir tus sentimientos.

Él, sorprendido, la volteo a ver.- Lisanna yo… yo también te quiero y me gustas de igual forma, no te había dicho nada ya que pensaba que era un amor no correspondido, pero ahora sí déjame decírtelo: Te amo, te amo como no tienes idea, desde la primera vez que te vi con tus hermanos, desde que éramos niños, nunca me había sentido así con otra chica.

-Pero yo pensé que Lucy era tu novia.- Le dijo algo confundida.

-Ella es sólo una amiga, me había distanciado de ti por lo mismo, ya que pensé que era una molestia para ti y decidí darte tu espacio.

Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le plantó un beso tan apasionado y tierno, sintieron una sensación que ninguno de los dos había experimentado anteriormente, cada vez se hacía más intenso el beso pero la falta de aire los obligo a separarse.

-Natsu, yo también te amo.- Le volvió a plantar otro beso y después de un rato se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

El destino a veces es cruel, ya que fue el mismo el que decidió reunirlos en un momento de gran dolor, pero ese mismo dolor fue el que los unió, ellos sabían que no volverían a sufrir ya que se tenían el uno al otro, se tendrían hasta el último momento de sus vidas y se expresarían su amor por siempre, ya que ella al fin tenía a su amado Natsu y él a su amada Lisanna.

* * *

**Por todas las Mavis, pero que acabo de escribir D: Creo que después de esto voy a vomitar arcoíris y corazones.**

**Éste capítulo va dedicado a mi querido amigo Nikko Hyuga. Nikko-kun aqui está el NaLi que te debía, espero te guste ;)**

**Éste es el primer Drabble de muchos que tengo planeados, el siguiente será un LaMi y los otros ustedes pueden votar entre: GaLe, GrUvia, ElfGreen, RoWen y JerZa, díganme en qué orden quieren que los ponga y también pueden decirme si quieren parejas Crack.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido, recuerden dejar sus sexys Reviews para que mi mentecita enferma siga trabajando y espero que también sigan mi historia: "Como conquistar a un idiota en 5 pasos" ;)**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	2. LaMi

**Holaaaaaa minnaaaaaa! Ésta vez les traigo un LaMi *Q***

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo sólo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

**Capítulo 2: LaMi.**

* * *

Ella era la chica más problemática de todo el instituto, insultaba a todo el mundo y los golpeaba, las personas pensaban que su personalidad se debía a que quería proteger a sus hermanos pequeños, ya que ellos eran todo lo contrario, amables y atentos ante cualquier persona que lo necesitara.

-¿Qué dijiste idiota?- Habló la albina mayor, sosteniendo a un sujeto por el cuello y ya con varios golpes por delante.

-Y… y… yo sólo te pedí la hora.- Contestó él, en un tono bastante asustado.

-Me pediste la hora, pero no me la pediste del modo correcto.- Le contestó.- Se dice: ¿Mirajane-sama podría darle la hora a ésta pobre alma?

-Ésta mujer está loca.- Se escuchó un pequeño susurro, pero fue escuchado por su "captora".

-Te escuche imbécil, ¡Será mejor que te prepares para tú funeral.- Estaba a punto de soltar el golpe de gracia, cuando sintió que una mano la detuvo.

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que le estás haciendo a mi amigo?- Le preguntó el chico en un tono de evidente molestia.

La chica volteo a ver a la persona que osó detener su golpe y lo que vio la dejo pasmada. Era un hombre alto, con cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, con una extraña cicatriz que dibujaba su rostro.

-Laxus.- Ella sólo dijo esa palabra.

-¿Acaso te conozco?- Él le contesto haciéndose el tonto.

-Bien que me conoces idiota, ¿Pero quién es éste tipo?- Preguntó señalando a la persona que yacía desmayada en el piso después de la tremenda golpiza que le propino la albina.

-Es un amigo de la infancia, dice que es mi guardaespaldas o algo así, pero es un bueno para nada; su nombre es Freed Justine.

-Tonterías.- Mascullo la joven.- Yo mejor me largo de aquí, que no quiero que se me pegue tu idiotez.- Se despidió de él y fue directo a su casa.

-Que estúpida soy, ¿Cómo alguien como yo puede enamorarse de alguien como él? Si es un bueno para nada, además de ser un mujeriego.- Se iba diciendo a sí misma.

Era ya noche y había muy poca luz, a ella no le importaba ya que prefería la compañía de la soledad, no quería llegar temprano a casa, ya que decía que sus hermanos eran molestos con su forma de hablar, nadie entendía sus sentimientos y nadie jamás los recibiría, eso era lo que ella se pensaba.

-¿Qué haces perdida por aquí a estas horas de la noche preciosa?- Se escuchó una voz un tanto aterradora.

-Piérdete imbécil.- Fueron las palabras que ella dijo.

-Jejeje, ¿Tan hermosa y diciendo esas palabras?.- Le contestó otra voz.- Creo que tendremos que darte una buena "lección"

-Se los advierto.- Les contestó en un tono de enojo.- Si no se largan en éste preciso momento, les juro que lamentarán el haberse metido con la chica equivocada.

-Ohhh ¿Y ahora nos amenaza? ¡Chicos, ataquen!- Fueron las órdenes que les dio a sus "súbditos".

Comenzaron con sus ataques, Mirajane traía consigo una navaja por protección, ya que esos "ataques" la perseguían constantemente, logró herir de gravedad a uno que otro tipo, pero ya estaba demasiado cansada, eran muchos para ella, ya que era sólo una y ellos eran alrededor de 10.

-Te hemos estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo hermosa, ya que quiero que tú seas mía; estoy harto de que nos estés molestando constantemente.- Le habló el que decía ser el líder de esos idiotas.

-Y… y… yo no soy de nadie idiota.- Le contestó entrecortada, ya que se encontraba muy cansada.

-¡Muy bien, prepárate que ahí voy!- Justo cuando iba a soltar el golpe de gracia, recibió un golpe que lo mando a volar varios metros.

Mirajane quedo atónita ante el ataque y volteo a ver a su "salvador", era Laxus Dreyar la persona que había visto unas horas antes.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó en un tono de preocupación.

-No necesitaba de tu ayuda y no te lo agradeceré.- Le contestó con molestia.

-Por Mavis, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan orgullosa? Te aseguro que ésta no es la primera vez que te sucede esto.

Ella no decía ni una palabra. Pero pasados unos segundos decidió hablar.

-Esto me sucede todos los días.- Se escuchaba como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.- Esos idiotas no dejan de perseguirme.

-Bueno, pues eso es obvio, ya que tú eres una mujer hermosa y ellos unos malditos hambrientos de sexo.- Le decía tratando de animarla.

-Tú no eres diferente de ellos.- Le contestó.

-Claro que lo soy y te lo demostraré.- Se acercó a ella y la tomo del rostro, le plantó un beso tierno, ella al principio dudó, pero después se dejó llevar por sus emociones.

-Eres una mujer fuerte Mirajane, pero a la vez débil, ocultas tu debilidad mediante tu personalidad y tú forma de ser, sé que muy en el fondo hay una gran mujer, amable y tierna como sus hermanos, se fuerte, pero no sólo por tus hermanos, si no por ti misma, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda recuerda que tienes amigos a tú alrededor que te pueden ayudar, guiar y dar consejos, pero sobre todo; recuerda que me tienes a mí, que siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré sin importar el que y el cómo.

-Laxus.- Le dijo entre sollozos.- Yo también te amo.- Y le volvió a plantar otro beso.

Era una experiencia nueva para ella ya que nunca había amado a alguien, aparentaba ser una mujer fuerte, pero era débil en su corazón, si, ella decía que no había nadie digna para ser su pareja, pero no lo decía por arrogancia, sino que lo decía porque pensaba que era una buena para nada que nunca encontraría el amor; pero estaba muy equivocada, junto a ella se encontraba el hombre que tanto tiempo había estado buscando, sabía que nunca fallaría en sus palabras ya que él era un hombre de honor y la protegería tanto en las buenas como en las malas, pero sobre todo, sabía que jamás volvería a estar sola, ya que la acompañaba la persona que ella había estado esperando, su amado Laxus Dreyar.

* * *

**Por Mavis, les juro que si se pasan a leer mis fics saldrán vomitando en serio arcoíris y corazones.**

**Va dedicado a mi querido amigo Nikko Hyuga, ya que eres es una gran persona y no tienes idea como me has ayudado a salir adelante, por eso y mucho más te agradezco y te mando un gran abrazo y un gran beso.**

**Recuerden seguir votando por cual Drabble es el próximo que quieren leer: RoWen, GaLe, JerZa, GrUvia o ElfGreen y recuerden que también pueden sugerir parejas Crack.**

**Espero sus sexys Reviews y sus votos para saber qué es lo que pondré.**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	3. GaLe

**Hello my dearest public! Vengo de a la carga con un nuevo Drabble, el día de hoy será….. (Redoble de tambores)…. ¡GaLe! (¿En serio tengo que hacerlo? Ahhhh dos GaLe en un día) Ok, ignoren completamente a mi consciencia, es una floja que no le gusta trabajar xD**

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo sólo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Capítulo 3: GaLe.**_

* * *

Ella era una escritora que se la pasaba todo el día encerrada dentro de su librería; leía más de 10 libros diarios, conocía de todo tipo y tenía una excelente memoria, ya que recordaba cada párrafo y cada palabra que había en cada uno.

Las personas le decían: La ratón de biblioteca, la come libros, la loca de la biblioteca e infinidad de apodos, pero a ella realmente no le importaba eso; prefería la soledad, ya que en su último amorío que tuvo, sufrió mucho, ella era víctima de la violencia de parte de su pareja, su nombre era Sarusuke, pero de cariño le decían "Jet". Un día ya no aguanto más y por fin decidió separarse de él.

Su nombre era Levy McGarden, pero los pocos amigos que tenía le decían de cariño Lu-chan. Ella era una mujer de pocas palabras, casi todo lo expresaba en la escritura.

-No tengo idea de cómo comenzar mi nuevo libro.- Se dijo a sí misma.- Ya se, leeré algo para así poder darme una idea.

Se levantó y se fue rumbo a la estantería, a lo lejos se veía a uno de sus empleados como la observaba mientras seleccionaba los libros.

-Tienes que armarte de valor y decirle tus sentimientos.- De decía a sí mismo, se paró de donde estaba y fue con ella.- Oye enana.- La llamó.

La chica lo miró y bufó con molestia.- Ya te eh dicho que no me digas así.- Se quejaba mientras ponía los brazos en forma de "X".

-Es que esa es la verdad, eres tan enana que fácilmente te confundiría con un ratón y terminaría pisándote por error.- Le decía burlándose.

-¿sólo para eso me llamaste?- Le dijo molesta.- Eres un idiota.- Se dio la media vuelta y cuando iba a irse, una voz la detuvo.

-Pues la verdad… es que tengo algo que decirte.- Hablaba trabándose en palabras.- Te conozco desde hace tiempo y sólo quería decirte éstas palabras: Eres la mujer más bella que haya conocido en toda mi vida, me encanta tu cabello, tu rostro, tu forma de ser; no me importa lo que piensen los demás de ti, ante mis ojos tú eres perfecta.

McGarden no sabía que decir.- Gajeel yo… lo siento, pero no te puedo corresponder.- Le dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué?- Fue la única palabra que salió de su boca.

-No lo sé, simplemente no te puedo corresponder.- Seguía con llanto.

-¿Es porque me tienes miedo verdad?- Se acerco a ella, tomó su barbilla con los dedos y la elevo a su rostro.- Recuerda esto Levy McGarden: Los hombres somos duros, es cierto, somos fuertes, somos protectores, pero sobre todo, también sabemos amar; se lo mucho que te hizo sufrir aquel idiota y créeme que si lo veo siquiera, que comience a rezar ya que yo no le perdonare la vida, por haberte lastimado de esa forma.

La chica no decía ni una palabra, sólo lo miraba fijamente y con un gran sonrojo.

-Lo siento, pero no te puedo corresponder.- Insistía la peli-azul.- Lo siento, pero no me busques por favor, no puedo corresponderte, eres una gran persona y en serio aprecio lo que has hecho por mí; pero deja de seguirme.

-No, yo se que eres una gran mujer y tienes miedo de que te vuelvan a tratar como lo hizo aquel idiota, pero no te debes amargar sólo por uno, fue su error no el tuyo; mira a tu alrededor, hay tantas cosas para ver y tú te las estás perdiendo todas, vive, date la libertad que te mereces, está bien que pases un rato encerrada y leyendo, yo te entiendo ya que eres escritora y adoras los libros, pero también tienes una vida fuera de aquí.- Le extendió la mano y le dio una sonrisa tan sincera, que le contagio la misma y la chica le devolvió una igual.

Le tomo la mano, elevó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos.- Si.- Fue lo único que le dijo.

Gajeel la tomo del rostro y le plantó un beso en los labios, eran cálidos, tal como él lo había imaginado, pero también eran fríos, ya que aún sentía miedo, pero no de él, sentía miedo del mundo exterior ya que había sufrido tanto que por eso se encerraba horas y horas ahí, le devolvió el beso, era un beso tierno, pero eso bastaba para saber lo que sentía uno del otro.

Se soltaron por la falta de aire, se dieron una sonrisa y salieron de la librería.

Iban caminando y agarrados de las manos, ella iba aún con duda, pero se sentía segura, ya que sabía que él iba a estar allí con ella, sin importar la hora, el día o el lugar, él siempre la protegería, la cuidaría, _la amaría_, ya que él era el hombre indicado con el que viviría por siempre, él era _su amado Gajeel Redfox._

* * *

**¿Ya tienen listas sus bolsas para comenzar a vomitar? Yo no paraba de vomitar arcoíris y corazones cuando escribí esto.**

**Éste Drabble va dedicado a mi querida amiga: LonelyDragon883, Ryu-chan, se lo mucho que te encanta el GaLe, espero que te guste el Drabble \(^-^)/**

**No tienen idea el trabajo que me costó escribirlo, ya que como estoy haciendo el fic de "Como conquistar a un idiota en 5 pasos", tuve que partirme el coco para saber cómo desarrollar ésta historia sin darles spoilers en la otra.**

**Recuerden seguir votando para ver cual Drabble es el siguiente, quedan: JerZa, RoWen, ElfGreen y GrUvia, recuerden que también pueden pedir parejas Crack, pero esas saldrán a la luz después de terminar con las Cannon y también dejen sus Sexys Reviews, para que mi mentecita enferma siga trabajando con más historias.**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	4. JerZa

**¡Kinichiwa minna! Vengo a la carga con éste nuevo Drabble, ustedes votaron por él y el ganador fue… -Redoble de tambores-… ¡JerZa! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo solo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Capítulo 4: JerZa.**_

* * *

-Maldición, maldición.- Era lo único que se escuchaba.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué a mí?- Era una voz seca y sin vida.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto, Erza Scarlet?- Se cuestionaba una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué tuviste que morir?- Se seguía lamentando.- Yo debería de estar en la tierra fría y no tú.

-Todo cambio desde lo que ocurrió en aquel fatídico día.- Comenzó a recordar.

* * *

Era un día lluvioso y con mucha niebla, apenas si se lograba ver algo, se veía a una pareja a lo lejos que estaba huyendo lo más rápido que podía ya que la lluvia los había agarrado desprevenidos y no tenían con que cubrirse de la misma.

-Vamos Erza, tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible.- Gritaba desesperado el peli-azul.- No quiero pescar un resfriado.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo, Jellal.- Se quejaba la peli-roja.

El chico, ya muy desesperado, la elevo y se la puso en la espalda, la llevaba cargando y se notaba muy cansado.

-J… J… Jellal.- La chica se sonrojo.- ¡Bájame, estas muy cansado como para cargarme!

-Lo siento Erza.- Le contestó él.- Pero eres muy lenta para correr, es mejor así, ya que podremos llegar más rápido.

-Está bien.- Le contestó ya resignada y apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de él.

El joven seguía corriendo, ya que su casa quedaba muy lejos y era un largo viaje, ya era tarde y el autobús había dejado de pasar hace horas, por más que buscó un taxi jamás lo encontró, él pensó que era debido al mal clima; lo que no noto ninguno de los 2, es que los iban siguiendo desde hace ya varios minutos.

Ya iba cansado y sin aliento.- E… E… Erza.- La llamó.- Creo que deberíamos descansar.

La Scarlet se bajo de su espalda y le dijo.- Tienes razón, aunque quien debería descansar eres tú, ya que yo no eh hecho nada.

Buscaron refugio y a lo lejos vieron una pequeña cabaña abandonada, se voltearon a ver mutuamente y asintieron, se acercaron a la cabaña y decidieron descansar un rato ahí.

-Éste lugar es pequeño, pero es muy acogedor.- Dijo la peli-roja.

-Tienes razón.- Le contesto el peli-azul.

J… J... Jellal.- Le habló de una forma un tanto extraña.

-¿Sucede algo Erza?- Pregunto el joven y la miro.- ¡Erza!- Lanzo un gran grito.- ¡Suéltala maldito!

Un hombre de mediana edad, estaba detrás de ella y le estaba apuntando con una pistola.- Denme todo lo que tengan y te devolveré a tu puta.- Le ordeno.

-Bastardo.- Se veía sumamente molesto.- ¿Si te doy lo que pides, la dejaras ir?

-Claro, te doy mi palabra.- Le dijo entre risas.

Fernandes se arrimo hacia sus pertenencias y comenzó a sacar todo lo que tenían de valor: Celulares, dinero, tarjetas de crédito, etc.

-Toma.- Le extendió las manos y le dio las cosas.- Ahora, por favor libérala.

El sujeto la soltó y ésta corrió hacia su amado.- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Jellal y Erza solo asintió.

-Me conmueven realmente.- Decía con sarcasmo y burla el asaltante.- Ahora, ¡Fuera de aquí!

Los jóvenes, asustados solo asintieron y salieron corriendo, ya que no tenían nada con que defenderse.

-Haz lo tuyo.- Ordeno un hombre.- El otro solo asintió y le dio un disparo a scarlet que le llego a la espalda.

-¡Erza!- Se escucho.

-Jajaja, dije que la dejaría ir, pero jamás te asegure que saldría ilesa.- Le decía en burla.- ¡Me encanta esto, te dejare vivir pero solo para que veas a tu amada morir!- Y desaparecieron en un coche que Jellal no alcanzo a distinguir.

J… J… Jellal.- Apenas podía hablar.

El peli-azul corrió al lado de su amada.- No hables, ya viene la ambulancia.-La tenía en brazos y observaba como se desangraba.- Por favor aguanta, no me dejes solo.- Le decía entre sollozos.

La peli-roja puso su mano en la mejilla del Fernandes.- Jellal.- Le habló.- Te amo.- Se acerco a su rostro y le planto un beso tierno, justo en ese momento dejo de respirar y su brazo cayó con fuerza hacia el suelo.

-¿Erza?- La llamó.- No, por favor, respóndeme.- La comenzó a sacudir.- ¡Erzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

-Desde aquel día no eh podido vivir en paz.- Estaba escribiendo una carta.- Me arrebataron lo que más amaba en la vida.- La envolvió y se levanto de su asiento.- Pero cuando supe que estabas embarazada, me sentí como una mierda por no poder defenderte.- Saco una cuerda del guardarropa y la colgó en el techo.- Lo siento… Erza.

Es difícil vivir con algo que te falta en la vida, pero por esa persona y por uno mismo, tienes que ser fuerte y afrontar la realidad, las personas que asesinan y secuestran son una gran mierda, pero las que deciden huir de sus responsabilidades son peor que la mierda; él no pudo soportar ese dolor y prefirió terminar con su sufrimiento, ya que le habían arrebatado algo que nunca más recuperaría, su _amada Erza Scarlet, _pero él por huir, fue un gran cobarde, él era un hombre débil de corazón y su nombre era _Jellal Fernandes._

* * *

**Lo siento, sé que me quieren linchar por haberlos matado, pero le faltaba algo así a los Drabbles y sumándole el humor que eh tenido estos días, pues dieron una mala combinación.**

**Pero no se preocupen, les prometo que subiré uno más alegre, ya que ésta tierna pareja se lo merece. **

**Recuerden seguir votando por ver cual Drabble es el que quieren leer: RoWen, GrUvia o ElfGreen y recuerden que también pueden sugerir parejas Crack.**

**Dejen sus sexys Reviews, acepto de todo menos insultos, al fin y al cabo ¿A quién le gusta que lo insulten?**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	5. RoWen

**¡Konichiwaaaaaa minnaaaa! Ya estoy yo jodiendo de nueva cuenta con un nuevo Drabble, que el día de hoy será…. Redoble de tambores… ¡RoWen! Así es, gano esta tierna parejita; además de que decidí hacer este ya que hay tantos GrUvias Rondando por aquí y sería bastante tedioso hacer uno. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo solo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Capitulo 5: RoWen.**_

* * *

Ella era la niña mimada de todos, vivía con muchas chicas y conocía a sus parejas o a sus amigos, aunque no fuesen familia los quería como si fuesen una de verdad.

La pequeña suspiró.- No sé qué me pasa.- Se "quejaba".

-¿Qué te pasa Wendy-chan?- Pregunto una peli-azul.

-Si lo supiera te lo diría, Levy-san.- Le reprocho.

-Bueno, mejor saldré a tomar aire un rato.- Les dijo y salió de la casa que compartían.

La pequeña Wendy Marvell iba caminando y tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no noto que una pequeña sombra la seguía, no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba a ir, lo único que quería era clarecer su mente y tomar un poco de aire.

-W… Wendy.- La llamaron.

La pequeña volteo y vio al pequeño que la hacía sentirse así.- R… R… Ro… Romeo-kun.- Estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Quieres… ir por un helado.- Estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

-¿Eh?- Le contesto un poco impresionada.- C… claro.- Parecía que estaban compitiendo para ver quien estaba más rojo.

Los pequeños fueron a una heladería, no se habían dirigido la palabra durante todo el trayecto, iban súper nerviosos los dos y cuando llegaron, ella pidió un helado de vainilla y él de chocolate.

Se sentaron en una de las banquitas que estaban en el parque y comieron su helado mirándose fijamente, pero aún seguían sin dirigirse la palabra.

Romeo miraba a Wendy.- ¿Qué pasa?.- Le pregunto la peli-azul.

-Nada.- Le contesto.- Es que no me había fijado que eres realmente linda.

La pequeña no sabía qué hacer, se había puesto más roja que el cabello de Erza.- ¿P… p… pero que tonterías dices?

¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- Ella le cambio el tema.

-Seguro.- Le contestó el Conbolt.

Se terminaron su helado y se fueron del parque para buscar un lugar donde comer, justo cuando la pequeña tiro la basura que les había quedado, Romeo la tomo de la mano y no la dejo protestar, ella estaba más nerviosa que un perro al que van a bañar y apenas si podía caminar.

Llegaron a un pequeño local, pero Romeo prácticamente la había llevado arrastrando, ya que ella no se movía para nada, pidieron un sencillo ramen con una pequeña soda; terminaron su comida y decidieron caminar un rato más.

"_Esta es tú oportunidad Romeo, no la dejes escapar".- _Iba pensando el pequeño peli-azul.

_-"Wendy, no te pongas nerviosa, recuerda que el te gusta y tienes que decirle tus sentimientos".- _Cada quien iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Llevaba ya un buen rato paseando por el parque y le habían dado unas 15 vueltas, seguían sin dirigirse la palabra de lo nerviosos que estaban; hasta que el pequeño decidió romper ese silencio tan incomodo.

-W… Wendy.- No se le quitaba el nerviosismo.- Etto… Entonces ¿Esto es una cita?

La pequeña tenía un extra de rojo.- ¡¿Qué?!- Grito de la impresión.- ¿Pero qué dices Romeo-kun? Jajaja.- Tenia una risa nerviosa.

El peli-azul solo agacho la cabeza.- Esta bien.- Le contesto triste y con unas pequeñas lagrimas que le salían.

Wendy vio a su amigo y no evito ponerse triste también.- Etto… etto… ¿Romeo-kun?

El pequeño solo levanto la mirada.- ¿Si?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte.- Estaba al borde del colapso.- Tú… pues… tú… ¡Tú me gustas!- Le gritó y salió corriendo por la "vergüenza" que acababa de pasar.

El peli-azul quedo en shock por la "noticia" que le acababan de dar; después de varios minutos reacciono y salió a buscar a la pequeña que había huido.

-¡Wendy espera!- Le grito e iba corriendo detrás de ella, cuando al fin la alcanzo, se paro frente a ella y le hablo.- Yo también tengo algo que decirte.- Tomo todo el valor que pudo.- Pues… tú… tú… también me gustas y me has gustado desde siempre. Etto… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Le dijo estando más rojo que un tomate y rascándose la cabeza por los nervios.

La pequeña estaba que no cavia de felicidad.- Si.- Fue lo único que le contesto.- Si quiero ser tu novia.- Se puso junto a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos estaban súper ruborizados, pero también estaban felices, ya que habían logrado expresar sus sentimientos y éstos fueron correspondidos.

La tomo de la mano, pero no como una amiga, ya que ahora era su novia.- Vamos a darle la noticia a todos.- Le dio una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió; desaparecieron entre la multitud, iban como la pareja más tierna y joven de todo Fairy Tail, felices y contentos, porque hasta los más pequeños saben querer, saben expresar sus sentimientos, saben _amar, _ya no los verían de la misma forma, ahora los verían como la tierna pareja que formaban, la pareja de _Romeo Conbolt y Wendy Marvell._

* * *

**Ok, ok, ya pueden comenzar a vomitar, no sé porque se me ocurrió hacerla así, pero que mejor idea de una declaración para esta hermosa parejita *-***

**Sé que aún les debo la historia feliz del JerZa, pero primero quiero terminar con todas las propuestas que me mandan; además de que no se si hacerlo Drabble o hacerlo un Long-shot. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**Ya casi terminamos con las parejas Canon, quedan únicamente: GrUvia y ElfGreen, así que sigan mandando sus propuestas para las parejas Crack, mientras más retos me manden, es mejor para mi, ya que así pongo a trabajar más a mi enferma y retorcida mente (¿?)**

**Recuerden dejar sus sexys Reviews *-***

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	6. ElfGreen

**¡Hiiiii minna! ^^ Sigo con mi pequeña serie de Drabbles y ésta vez será un… *Redoble de tambores*… ElfGreen.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama; yo solo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

* * *

Él era un hombre muy fuerte, grande y causaba un miedo terrible debido a su tamaño, por eso mismo las personas no se acercaban ni de broma a sus hermanas, ya que era una persona muy sobreprotectora y celosa, pero lo que no sabían, era que el también estaba enamorado.

-Elfman ¿Por qué eres así?- Pregunto su hermana mayor.

-Porque ningún hombre es digno de ser tu novio ni de Lisanna.- Tomo una pose protectora.

La albina mayor solo lanzo un gran suspiro.- ¿Por qué no mejor vas a molestar a Ever? Ya sé que te gusta y mucho, no me lo puedes ocultar.- Le dijo con una risita.

-P… pero que cosas dices, esa mujer loca no me gusta, es más, dudo que siquiera le guste a alguien, ya que ella es enojona, tiene una mirada muy fría y te golpea por cualquier cosa.- Bufó molesto.

Si claro.- Le dijo con sarcasmo.- Mejor hazte un favor y ve a hablar con ella; la vi muy triste en el parque.- Le dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-¿En serio nee-chan?- Se preocupo.- Pero solo voy porque me lo pediste.- Vaya mentira.

* * *

Iba corriendo desesperadamente, ya que la única mujer que lo había enamorado probablemente se encontraba en peligro; no quería pensar en lo peor, pero no podía evitar el pensarlo de igual forma, cuando al fin había llegado al parque, lo que vio lo desconcertó un poco, efectivamente ahí se encontraba Ever, pero no de la manera que le había dicho su hermana.

-¿Qué dijiste sobre Elfman, maldito?- Tenía a un hombre en el suelo y le estaba aplicando un "combo" con su abanico.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa mujer loca?- El hombre se paro muy enfadado y le iba a soltar un golpe; Ever solo cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, pero ese golpe nunca llego. Cuando los abrió de nueva cuenta, solo vio al hombre desmayado en el suelo y Elfman encima de él.

-¡No es de hombres golpear mujeres!- Lanzo su grito de "guerra".

-¡Elfman!- Lanzo un grito de sorpresa la mujer.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Nee-chan me dijo que estabas muy triste y en peligro.- Le dijo un tanto confundido.

-¿En serio le creíste? Bien sabes cómo es tu hermana, ya que le encanta jugarte bromas.- Le dijo en burla.

-¡No es de hombres meterse con mi nee-chan!- Le gritó.

A la mujer solo se le sobresalto una venita de la frente.- En fin, gracias por salvarme.- Le dijo un tanto apenada.

-¡Es de hombres agradecer!- Seguía con su discurso sobre ser un "hombre".

Ever sentía que si volvía a escuchar la palabra "hombre" saliendo de la boca de su amado; se iba a desatar el infierno.- Ya me voy, nos veremos después.

-¡Es de hombres despedirse!- Alzo la mano y se despidió.

La mujer ya no pudo soportarlo más y le lanzo un ataque "brutal" con su abanico.- ¡Deja de decir hombre esto, hombre aquello, ya me tienes harta!

-¿Qué te pasa? No es de hombres golpear hombres.

Ella seguía con su "combo" y una pequeña risa llamo la atención de la "pareja".- Que tiernos se ven peleando los dos, hacen una muy linda pareja.- Eran un par de albinas que veían divertidas la escena.

Elfman y Ever se separaron demasiado sonrojados.- ¿Nee-chan, Lisanna, que hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a buscarte para comer, pero por lo visto no es necesario, ya que tu "novia" te va a preparar tu almuerzo.- Le dijo la menor de los Strauss.

-Yo sólo puedo imaginarme como se verán mis lindos sobrinitos.- La mayor se encontraba perdida en su propio mundo.

-¡Que no somos pareja!- Sorpresivamente, lo gritaron al mismo tiempo.

El par de albinas solo soltaron unas risitas.- Si claro, nos vemos al rato Elf-niichan.- Le dijo Lisanna.- Recuerda usar protección, ya que aunque quiera sobrinos, es muy pronto para pensar en eso.- Ahora fue turno de Mirajane; se despidieron y se fueron de ahí.

-Pero que cosas dicen tus hermanas. ¿Acaso están locas?- Pregunto Ever un tanto enfadada, pero también nerviosa.

-No les hagas caso, ellas siempre han sido así.

La castaña soltó un gran suspiro.- Oye, ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Digo, ya que hace calor y no hay nada que hacer.

-C… claro.- Le contesto apenado.- ¡Es de hombres aceptar una invitación!

-Si vuelves a decir hombre, te juro que ahora si te mato.

-¡No es de hombres lanzar amenazas!- Al parecer éste "hombre" no entendía.

-¡Ya cállate!- Le lanzo un muy "tierno" golpe.- ¡Tampoco es de hombres no admitir lo que sientes!- Bufó muy molesta.

-¿Q… que dijiste Ever?- No lograba formular las palabras que le acababan de decir, ya que prácticamente, le había dicho que lo amaba de una forma indirecta.

Ella, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se dio media vuelta por lo roja que estaba.- N… nada, olvídalo y mejor vamos por la bebida.

-¡Es de hombres ir con la mujer que amas!- Ahora el lanzó la indirecta.

Se vieron mutuamente, se dieron una sonrisa muy sincera y se fueron rumbo a su destino, aunque ninguno de los dos lograra admitir totalmente sus sentimientos, ellos sabían que era correspondido, ya que siempre se protegían de cualquier peligro, no lo expresaban con palabras, más bien con acciones; ya que no es necesario decirle _"te amo"_ a esa persona especial, con sus actos y palabras lo notan, ya que ¡Amar es también de hombres!

* * *

**Espero que les haya agradado, no sé realmente si me quedo bien este Drabble, ya que esta pareja es realmente difícil de manejar.**

**El siguiente Drabble será un GrUvia y después ire por las parejas Crack, recuerden seguir mandando sus propuestas, ya que me gustan los retos.**

**Espero sus sexys Reviews y sus propuestas *3***

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	7. GrUvia

**¡Holaaaaaa minnaaaaaaaa! Vengo con otro Drabble y ésta vez será el ultimo de las parejas Cannon, ahora es un… Redoble de tambores… ¡GrUvia!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo sólo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Capítulo 7: GrUvia.**_

* * *

Ella era una mujer con la que cualquier chico quisiera salir, era de piel pálida, un color de ojos azul profundo, una linda sonrisa y un cuerpo que haría que a cualquiera le diera un derrame nasal masivo ¿El problema? Que ella sólo tenía "ojos" para una sola persona, pero ese hombre se hacia el idiota e ignoraba los sentimientos de ésta.

-Ahhh, me pregunto que le gustaría de regalo a Gray-sama.- Iba sumida en sus pensamientos y dando un paseo por la playa.- ¿Será que le gustan los muñecos de felpa?

La chica iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos e ideas "raras" que no notó la presencia de una persona que le iba siguiendo los pasos.

-Oh mi amada Juvia-chan ¿Qué haces paseando sola en éste bello atardecer?- Era un chico de cabellos albinos y ojos algo rasgados.- ¿Gustas que te acompañe?

-Lyon-sama.- Contestó la peliazul algo sorprendida.- Si, a Juvia no le molesta, pero por favor deje de llamarme Juvia-chan.- Bufó molesta.

-¿E-e-en serio puedo llamarte sólo Juvia?- El albino estaba súper emocionado.- Juvia~ Oh Juvia~ Mi amada Juvia~.- Comenzó a cantar de una manera algo extraña.

La Lockser no evito reír un poco, pero después su cara cambio a una sumamente triste.

-¿Qué sucede mi hermosa Juvia?- Preguntó algo preocupado el Vastia.

-No me pasa nada.- Tenia agachada la cabeza.

-Eso no es verdad, tu expresión me lo dice, ya que es raro verte triste, porque tú eres una mujer muy alegre.- El hombre sí que sabía de palabras.

-Lo que pasa es que no se si realmente le gusto a Gray-sama; ya que se porta de una forma muy extraña conmigo, primero me cuida y me protege y después me rechaza y me dice que no quiere saber nada de mi.- La chica comenzó a soltar una leves lágrimas.

-"Gray eres un idiota".- Pensó Lyon.- No Juvia, créeme que él te ama demasiado, pero es un hombre demasiado orgulloso para expresar sus sentimientos, ya que él cree que todas las personas que ama, terminan sufriendo demasiado por él, un claro ejemplo es lo que ocurrió con Ul y Ultear.- Le costaba mucho decir eso, ya que el amaba demasiado a la mujer que tenía a su lado, pero veía por su bien y por el de su hermano.

-¿En serio cree eso, Lyon-sama?

-No lo creo, lo afirmo y lo sé.- Se notaba mucha seguridad en su hablar.

La maga de agua no evito sonrojarse y le dio una sonrisa.- Gracias.- Fue lo único que le dijo.

-No fue nada, yo sólo lo hago porque quiero verte feliz.- A él también se le notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Por cierto, te ves muy her…. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su palabra, su cabeza se vio sumida en la arena.

-¡¿Qué haces con mi chi… con Juvia!?- Se autocorrigió.- ¡Lárgate con alguien de tu gremio!

-¡Gray-sama!- La peli-azul grito exaltada.

-Oh Juvia, eh venido por ti.- Le dijo el Fullbuster.- Pe-pero no vayas a pensar mal, vine para llevarte al gremio.

-¿Y viniste hasta aquí, solo por mi?- Decía con ilusión la maga de agua.- ¿Entonces eso significa que me amas?

-No.- Dijo secamente y con voz ronca.- Ya vámonos.

La peliazul quedo en shock por lo que le acababa de decir su amado, pero disfrazo su tristeza con una sonrisa y se fue con él.

Ya había pasado un buen rato que se habían ido de ahí, pero ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra durante todo el trayecto, era un ambiente realmente molesto y muy tenso, hasta que el alquimista de hielo vio a la maga de agua y noto que se encontraba muy triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No me pasa nada.- Le contestó de una forma tan fría que él nunca pensó que lo haría.

-Esa no eres tú, la Juvia que conozco, ahorita estaría brincando de alegría y emoción ya que me está acompañando sola al gremio.

-Pues usted ya me dijo que no me ama, así que tratare de olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida, tal vez le dé una oportunidad a Lyon-sama.

-Lyon mi trasero.- Gray se notaba ¿Celoso?- Él no es digno de merecer a una mujer como tú.

-¿Y porque dice eso? A usted no le incumbe.

-¡Claro que me importa, eso es porque tú eres mi… mi amiga!- Le dijo con un gran sonrojo.

-Sólo amigos eh.- Susurró la Lockser, pero el peliazul escucho perfectamente esas palabras.

El alquimista hijo de Ul, lanzó un gran suspiro.- ¡Muy bien ya me harté!- Grito con molestia, tomó a la maga de agua y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso tierno y algo torpe, ya que nunca antes había besado a una mujer; la peliazul no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder ese beso que tanto había ansiado, después de pasados un par de minutos, la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

-Eso es para que sepas de quien eres.- Le decía como si fuese un objeto.- Tú eres mía y de nadie más.- La tomó de la mano y se la llevó rumbo al gremio.

La peliazul no cavia de la emoción, pues al fin su amado le había correspondido.- Gray-sama me ama.

Es difícil expresar lo que sientes por una persona y más cuando tienes una actitud tan tsundere, por eso es mejor a veces actuar que decir las cosas, ya que así entenderán más fácil tus sentimientos; ella sabía que así era su forma de ser, ya que es de las personas que actúan y no de las que expresan sus sentimientos en palabras, esa es la forma en que Juvia Lockser aprendió sobre el amor, de parte de _su amado_ _Gray Fullbuster._

* * *

**Y así terminamos con el GrUvia, lo siento pero no pude evitar meter al pobre e inocente de Lyon (Ven pa'ca que yo te consuelo) Ok no XD**

**Recuerden seguir mandando sus propuestas para las parejas Crack, ya que en el siguiente Drabble comenzaré con ellas.**

**Espero sus sexys Reviews *3***

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	8. HappyCharle

**Konichiwaaaaaaaaa! Ahora comenzare con los retos que me mandaron y el primero es… Redoble de tambores… ¡Happy/Charle! Así es, gano esta tierna y extraña pareja de Exceeds (Que más que nada fue petición de un amigo) Cállate XD**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo solo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Capítulo 8: Happy/Charle.**_

* * *

Ella era una bella niña de cabellos azules y de unos 12 años, todo mundo la quería como su hermana menor y la protegían de cualquier problema que tuviese; él era un chico loco, rebelde y muy explosivo de cabellos rosados al que todo mundo apreciaba y quería por igual, pero la historia no tratara sobre estas dos adorables personas, si no de sus queridos amigos/hermanos Exceeds.

-Charle.- La llamo el pequeño minino de color azul.- ¿Aceptarías comer un pescado conmigo?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Gato molesto.- Le dijo de una manera demasiado fría.

-¿Pero por qué no?- Le pregunto con unas lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Eso es porque eres demasiado molesto.- Le pego con una de sus garritas y le tiro el pescado.- No me molestes.- Se fue volando de ahí.

-El pequeño Exceed de color azul estallo en un mar de lagrimas.

-Vamos Happy no te pongas así, lo más probable es que no esté molesta contigo si no con alguien más.- Trataba de animarlo la pequeña DS.

-P-pero eso significa que no me quiere y solo me ve como una molestia para ella.- Decía entre sollozos el Exceed y salió volando fuera del gremio.

-¡Happy!- Lo llamo su compañero y hermano, pero éste no le hizo caso.

-No te preocupes Natsu-san que ya se le pasara.- Trataba de animarlo la pequeña Marvell.

-Eso espero Wendy, eso espero.- Y lanzo un gran suspiro mirando a la nada.

* * *

Lejos de ahí se podía ver a un Exceed de color azul volando hacia ningún lugar en específico.

-Muy bien, si Charle ya me dio su respuesta entonces yo también le daré una y dejare de hacerme ilusiones de que me ama.- Continuaba volando hasta que vio una pequeña silueta que reconoció al instante.

Justo debajo de él se encontraba una pequeña Exceed de color blanco sentada en la orilla de un rio y estaba haciendo unos movimientos extraños.

-Charle.- La llamo un poco serio el pequeño Dragneel.

-Oh Happy.- Tenia una cara de preocupación, pero después la cambio por una seria.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Vengo a hablar seriamente contigo.- La miro directamente a los ojos.- Y por favor quiero que me contestes con la verdad por más dura que sea.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo.- Le dijo la pequeña albina.

-Muy bien, entonces comenzaré yo.- Dijo el pequeño en una pose segura.- Charle quiero que me digas que es lo que sientes realmente por mí.

-Pues yo… Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la interrumpió Happy.- Lo sabía, ya sabía que no me querías y por eso siempre rechazaste todos los regalos que te quise dar y que te hice; pero si tanto me odias ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? Quería eso antes de hacerme ilusiones tontas y tener una leve esperanza de que tu también me amabas.- Comenzó a llorar.

-Happy.- La pequeña lo miro con unas leves lagrimas que se le estaban escapando de sus ojos.- Tengo que decirte esto, yo… Y antes de que pudiera terminar, el Exceed azul la volvió a interrumpir.- No hace falta que me lo digas gracias.- Comenzó a decirle sarcásticamente.- Además de que ya sé que te gusta Lily, lo note en los últimos días ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos; deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y mejor ya vete con él.

La Exceed blanca se paro frente a él y le dio una bofetada con su pequeña garrita.- ¡¿Quieres dejarme terminar por favor?!- Le dijo ya muy molesta y él sólo asintió.- Yo también tengo algo que decirte y se me hace muy difícil el saber cómo decirlo; la razón por la que estaba con Lily era por una razón en especifico.- De una de sus pequeñas bolsas saco un regalo.- Toma.- Le extendió la pata.- Esto es para ti.

Happy extendió su garrita para poder tomar el regalo.- Gracias.- Fue lo único que atino decirle y comenzó a abrirlo; cuando vio lo que era sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente, pero ésta vez no eran de tristeza si no de felicidad.- ¿Es en serio?- Le pregunto muy ilusionado.

-Si Happy es en serio, desde el momento en que te conocí me porte de una forma muy grosera contigo y nunca te había dado las gracias por aquella vez que me salvaste en Edolas; así que te lo diré de una vez: Happy te agradezco por todas esas veces que estuviste ahí presente para salvarme y protegerme y aunque yo siempre me portaba fría y distante contigo; aun así me seguía protegiendo.- Le dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.- Lo repitió varias veces y se lanzo hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Ambos Exceeds estaban más rojos que el cabello de Erza; la pequeña Exceed blanca le devolvió un beso igual de tierno.- ¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunto.

-Si Charle, vamos a contarle a todos.- Le dijo muy animado.

-O-oye no quiero que le cuentes a nadie.- Le dijo en un leve tono de regaño.- Ya lo descubrirán ellos por si mismos.- Lo tomo de la garrita y salieron volando de ahí.

Porque hay veces en que cometemos errores y pensamos las cosas mal hacia la persona que más amamos; terminamos teniendo un malentendido y por eso mismo la terminamos perdiendo, aunque él sabía que ella nunca le iba expresar en palabras lo que sentía por él; si no con actos, porque con un simple regalo que contenía una pequeña figura con la palabra "_te amo"_ le bastaba para saber que era cierto lo que ella sentía por él; ya que aunque sean Exceeds eso no significa que ellos tampoco puedan llegar a amar.

* * *

**Este es el primer escrito que me aventuro a hacer de los pequeños Exceeds; la verdad no se si me quedo bien pero aun así espero les guste ya que hice mi mayor esfuerzo y créanme que es una pareja muy difícil de manejar.**

**Seguro se estarán preguntando porque puse a Happy asi de celoso ¿Verdad? Pues es porque asi es realmente su personalidad; recuerden que es un Exceed que cela demasiado a Charle y más cuando se trata de Lily.**

**Esto va para Nikko Hyuga: Gomen *hace reverencias exageradas por 2 minutos* se que te había prometido que lo iba a subir desde hace como 3 días, pero ya te explique porque no había podido hacerlo; pero aquí está al fin el Drabble que tanto querías, espero que te haya gustado ^^**

**Recuerden que pueden seguir pidiendo Drabbles de las parejas más fumadas que se les puedan ocurrir; ya que ese sería un gran reto para mí y adoro los retos *-***

**Espero sus sexys reviews y me dicen que tal les pareció el Drabble *3* **

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


End file.
